


Ice

by Ascella_Star



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hockey, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the mystery skater came a little closer to where Kaito was standing, he noted that, one this guy had his eyes closed, and two that he was smiling; however It wasn’t a simple smile, it was one full of joy, of happiness; the sort of smile that Kaito always found himself wearing whenever he was playing hockey.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tillerino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillerino/gifts).



When Kuroba Kaito decided that he needed to train on his own before the rest of the team arrived to the school’s ice rink he definitely wasn’t expecting this.

Perhaps he thought he would find an empty rink, or that he would have to break in to start training early. He even thought he would have to lose some time turning every light up.

He definitely didn’t thought he would find the rink already occupied.

Kaito was the star of the schools’ hockey team. And according to everyone, since he joined the team, they haven’t lost a single encounter.

He was fairly known as The Phantom Thief because of his ability to avoid getting struck in the defensive traps laid by the other teams whenever he was near the nets and because, whenever the puck was in his vicinity, he always managed to steal it. The fact that every time either of these happened, implied a sure score only added to his reputation.

Kaito knew he was good, and not only because his teammates and rivals said so, but because he was always thriving to perfection. And he also knew that if he wanted to maintain said perfection, he also needed practice.

In order to achieve said perfection, he knew he had to acknowledge all of his strengths and weaknesses, and he was well aware that lately he had been having some trouble with his snapshots. At first he tried to practice with the whole team, in a practice game in hopes of not only improve his shots but also the abilities of his teammates.

It worked, but he felt he needed more.

So that’s what led him to the present moment, when he found himself being awestruck admiring the lithe form of a skater using the rink for his own practice.

The first thing he noted was that said skater was definitely male, not only because of his outfit, but because of the form of his body. Then he saw how said body moved with an ethereal grace that left you thinking that he was floating over the ice instead of skating.

He could tell that this guy was tall, maybe as tall as him, with black neat hair and pale skin. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a shirt that, from this far looked like silk.

It wasn’t until the skater made a complicated triple loop that he really paid attention to the guy’s ability.

He observed carefully his routine, as he was apparently moving to music only he could hear. His dominion of the space was excellent, his speed considerable and the way he did loops, flips, jumps and spins in perfect succession was flawless.

If Kaito hadn’t known better he would have thought all those moves were really easy to execute. As it was, he knew they weren’t.

This guy was an artist.

There was something else that caught his attention. When the mystery skater came a little closer to where Kaito was standing, he noted that, one this guy had his eyes closed, and two that he was smiling; however It wasn’t a simple smile, it was one full of joy, of happiness; the sort of smile that Kaito always found himself wearing whenever he was playing hockey.

It was a beautiful smile.

The magic of the moment was broken by a faint buzz coming from Kaito’s backpack. His phone’s alarm was reminding him that it was almost time for him to head to classes, and he vaguely wondered where the whole hour he had planned to use training had gone.

When he lifted his gaze towards the rink, to have a last look of the mystery skater, he found him gone.

* * *

 

The mysterious skater stayed in Kaito’s mind the whole morning. As far as he knew, this mysterious skater wasn’t part of the figure skating team, so maybe he was a relative of some teacher or friends with the coach.

He even tried to ask around about the identity of the mystery skater, in hopes of someone knowing who he was or why he was even at their school ice rink; however his research was fruitless, as no one was sure who he was talking about, so he decided to leave it at that, at least for the time being. He convinced himself that, if he were to really meet him, it will happen someday, somehow.

Still, he decided to arrive at the ice rink early the next day in hopes of seeing the mysterious boy again.

The next morning, when Kaito opened the rink’s gates, it was deserted.

* * *

 

Kaito found his mystery skater several weeks later in a park near the Beika Station; however even if he was once again skating, this time it was in the middle of said park and he was apparently practicing his footwork.

This time, his face did not reflect the same joy as the last time he saw him, instead he had a look of intense concentration while he was making an intricate routine with a series of figures, twists and jumps around several obstacles, all the while avoiding tripping on or knocking off any of them.

Kaito then decided that he liked his concentration face as much as his joyous one. And that he definitely needed to get acquainted with this guy, he would made a fabulous partner in training his agility, so he kept looking until the guy seemingly ended his routine.

Approaching him turned to be really awkward, not because Kaito was in any way shy, but because sometime during the mystery skater’s routine, a girl about the same age appeared to watch him too, and even before he actually finished, she approached him to tell him something.

When he was finally done, both of them kept on chatting, making any subtle approach almost impossible, making Kaito think that it would be horribly rude to just go there and interrupt them.

Just as he was considering to maybe try his luck and find him on a later date, he realized his mystery skater was heading towards him. For a moment, Kaito was confused, and he even thought that it was a coincidence that he was walking towards him, that maybe there was something in the general direction he was standing. That notion was dismissed the moment the stranger stopped in front of him with a confident smile.

“I noticed you were watching me while I was practicing my moves, is there something I could help you with?”

And ok, that wasn’t something Kaito expected, but he was glad that it happened nonetheless.

After introducing themselves, Kaito then told him that he actually saw him skating in his school’s ice rink and that he was curious about his identity. Kaito even complimented him on his footwork before casually saying that he would like to practice with him sometime in the future.

This obviously earned him a confused stare, so Kaito quickly added “Oh Sorry! I am an ice Hockey player. That is actually the reason I saw you on the rink that time. I intended to use it to practice some more myself”

Understanding downed on Shinichi, before he agreed somehow to attempt to train with him sometime during the week. Kaito could see he wasn’t too keen on the idea, especially since their disciplines were not exactly the same. However, Kaito won him easily when he told Shinichi to see this as a new experience and a really fun and interesting challenge.

When they finally parted ways, after exchanging phone numbers, they did it with a smile in their faces and the promise of an interesting evening.

 

* * *

 

 

They met some days later at the school’s ice rink. Classes were already over and there was no practice scheduled for that day in particular, so they decided to use the opportunity.

And from the first moment they knew this was going to be not only difficult, but also really fun once they managed to coordinate their practices.

They began with warming ups and stretching. Shinichi’s stretching exercises were a little more lengthy because of the things he was used to do in the ice; deciding that it wouldn’t hurt to try something new, Kaito decided to mimic him and soon both were going thought it. Once in the ice, the hockey team usually just did laps around the rink, increasing the speed as they skated, so Kaito naturally did just that. Shinichi on the other hand, while he also started with laps, he quickly changed directions, trying base forms of some of his most complicated loops and jumps.

Shinichi was in the middle of a half-hearted done spin when he attracted Kaito’s attention to him, making Kaito forget where he was heading….  that he was about to crash with one of the walls of the rink…

He crashed, rather loudly by the way.

Startled, Shinichi turned around to see what happened to his newfound friend and partner; seeing him sprawled on the floor grumbling to himself about something and looking completely sullen, effectively brought a laugh to Shinichi’s lips.

Shinichi approached him, and offered him a hand so he could get up easily, limiting himself to smile while saying “Come on; let’s see what we could do together in here”.

 And so, the practice began.

 

* * *

 

 

They went for something to eat afterwards, talking animatedly about their joined practice all the way there; and even when they were seated in a booth at a Café of Shinichi’s preference, and once they ordered something to eat and drink, their chat continued without losing a beat.

Apparently, some of the spins and loops Shinichi did could be easily adapted to something Kaito could use in his technique. Also, some of the acrobatics Kaito did to be able to avoiding loose the puck, could also be adapted in a new transition from one form to another.

All in all they were really pleased with their results.

They soon shifted to another set of topics. Shinichi confessed to being a huge fan of mystery Novels, but that he also enjoyed any sort of book that happened to land in his hands. Kaito on the other hand, told him he was a huge nerd for magic, and that once upon a time, he wanted to be a renowned magician of his own. At Shinichi’s inquiry of what happened to give up that dream, he told him that he fell in love with hockey just as hard, and that he could not imagine himself being anywhere but near the ice.

Shinichi could understand this, as he felt the same way about it.

Soon the evening came to an end, and it was finally time to part ways again. They agreed to meet again for practice and lunch afterwards, all the while smiling widely at each other. Just as they were leaving the café, Kaito decided that it would be a good idea to invite Shinichi to his next match. “It’s in two days at the school’s rink, and I would really like to see you there”.

With a knowing smile, Shinichi promised to go and cheer for him, although not before adding in jest that he would not be anywhere near his fan club.

Laughing at this, Kaito said his good byes again. His way home was filled with smiles and memories of the evening.

 

* * *

 

Shinichi kept his promise.

He did go to the match, he cheered every time Kaito scored for his team and he really sat at the opposite end of Kaito’s Fan club.

He even looked for Kaito after the game, to congratulate him in person and maybe, if he was up to it, treat him to a celebratory lunch.

What he did not expect, was to find Kaito being in the middle of a group of other teens, a boy and two girls, with one of the girls, a petite one with messy brown hair hugging him while talking animatedly.

He suddenly felt like an outsider.

The four of them made a perfect picture of friendship and complicity; the blonde guy and the other girl, a redhead, were sharing smiles with the other two, amusement reflected in their faces; the other girl, who was still hugging Kaito, was looking at him with great fondness.

And Shinichi, he simply didn’t know if he should intrude in their reunion or walk away and maybe text Kaito later.

He was about to leave when Kaito glanced his way, spotting him.

“Shinichi! You came!” was what escaped Kaito’s lips while heading quickly in Shinichi’s direction. The smile Kaito was wearing was huge, which was answered with a smaller but not less genuine smile in Shinichi’s face; something the other three teens immediately noticed but didn’t comment on it. Glancing back at his friends, Kaito introduced his newest friend to the rest. “Guys, this is Kudou Shinichi. He is the friend I was telling you about the other day”

Looking back, he continued “Shinichi, these are my friends from school. The blonde one is Hakuba Saguru, the red head is Koizumi Akako and the short one is my childhood best friend, Nakamori Aoko”.

They welcomed him, and soon enough it was as if Shinichi had always been part of their merry group.

The five of them went for a celebratory lunch afterwards.

Kaito and Shinichi kept meeting for practice and lunch afterwards. Soon they were also meeting to go to the movies together, or to try a new restaurant either of them found. Sometimes they even traded their after practice lunch at a café, for movie or video games night at one of their houses.

Shinichi went to all of Kaito’s games; Kaito in return, went to all of Shinichi’s Competitions and demonstrations.

Sometimes they even surprised the other by showing up after their own practices, and soon everybody knew that where there was one, the other wasn’t too far behind.

Obviously everybody started to speculate about the real nature of their relationship.

 

* * *

 

 

It was Ran, Shinichi’s best friend, who first addressed the issue.

She had been observing her friend interact with this Kuroba Kaito person, the way both of their faces lit up anytime the other was near, or how every time they spoke to each other there was a subtle fondness hidden in their words.

Shinichi was never one for human interaction, let alone one who would willingly allow to be constantly touched. Then again, Kuroba seemed to be the exception to that rule, as Shinichi not only allowed him to touch him, but also initiated the contact himself.

That in itself was really telling.

She asked him to meet her at their favourite ice cream parlour, with the excuse of wanting advice at something school related. At first, she actually asked him about school stuff and about some sports scholarships that they had been checking out for some time now. And then, as subtly as she could, she asked him about his not so new now friend Kaito.

He told her about their latest outing and about some of their practices, he told her about Kaito’s school subjects and even some about Kaito’s friends.

But nothing about what really interested her.

Tired of hearing him go on in circles about his ‘friendship’ with the other boy, she bluntly asked “Shinichi, are you two dating?”

 The startled look and the blush adorning his face were really telling… as was the sudden dejected look that replaced the surprise in his features.

“You do like him, don’t you?”

“Yes. But I don’t think he likes me back like that”

Ran tried to convince his friend otherwise, that Kuroba-kun actually liked him back, and that he should really make a move on him; but it was of no use. Shinichi was convinced that his feelings were unrequited and that he would rather have him as a friend than losing him over a misunderstanding.

Ran dropped the subject for the moment. She just needed to find a way to help her friend.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Aoko!”

Ran found her opportunity a few days later in the form of a girl that looked so much like herself but a little shorter and with messy brown hair.

She had met Aoko by accident, when she had accompanied Shinichi to one of Kaito’s matches. She was congratulating Kaito when Shinichi and she arrived. Introductions were made and both girls hit it off marvellously.

They did not hang out regularly, but on the occasion they actually did, they enjoyed their company immensely.

This time however, they hadn’t planned to meet, but seeing that they both were free for the day, they decided to buy a soda and refresh themselves in the park nearby.

They talked about everything and anything, taking their time to simply admire the sights or even relax a little. Then at some point, Ran brought up Shinichi and his belief that Kaito did not like him back.

Aoko snorted at this “Are you kidding me? Kaito has been crushing on him ever since he saw him skating for the very first time! He only hasn’t made a move on him because he is convinced that Kudou-kun isn’t gay”

“Well, he isn’t”

Silence was the only thing that followed that statement. As an afterthought, Ran decided to clarify what she said by adding “He is actually Bi”.

Relief flooded through Aoko at this, before going back to business. Both girls decided they needed to help their friends get together somehow.

They ran a lot of different scenarios; Aoko Suggested locking them in a room until they confessed their feelings, Ran told her Shinichi could be really stubborn and that it could been days before that happened, if at all.

Ran suggested scaring them with the wellbeing of the other, just like in the movies; Aoko told her that short of actually harming one of the boys, their plan was doomed to fail.

Aoko suggested trying to make them jealous; in hopes of making them snap out of it and confess. They both decided this was a terrible idea to even consider, as they already thought their feelings were unrequited.

The sun was already setting in the horizon, and neither of them was near to solving their friends’ dilemma.

* * *

 

It actually happened during one of the competitions for The Japan Figure Skating Championship in which Shinichi was participating.

And it was just like their first meeting, by accident, and with one of them unaware of it happening until a bit later.

Shinichi was just finishing his presentation. He chose a really intricate waltz that was accompanied by a really intricate routine. Judges were pleased, crowds amazed and a certain Hockey player was even more in love with the skater than ever.

As a general rule, participants did not come out of the dressers before the event is actually finished. Family and friends could go there and offer support or congratulations, but it was a rare event when a skater actually left the sanctuary the dressers offered.

Shinichi was actually one of those who liked to enjoy the little peace the place offered afterwards. This time however he made an exception.

His routine felt perfect, his movements felt flawless and he really thought that some of the movements he had been practicing with Kaito for the past weeks were what added an extra amount of magic in his performance.

He absolutely needed to share this with him.

He already knew where Kaito was approximately, having seen him when he entered the rink; so with a small smile gracing his features he set himself in search of his friend.

He spotted him still in the same place where he last saw him, reclining himself in a veranda and talking to Aoko with a frown on his face. He approached them silently, hoping to surprise them with his presence, stopping in his tracks at hearing what they were talking about.

 

* * *

 

 

“…I mean, look at them! None of those fools could compare to my Shinichi! He is just so awesome compared to all those…”

“Kaito, the fact that you have a crush the size of the moon on Kudou-kun, doesn’t mean you have to undermine everyone else! ‘Those’ were also good skaters!”

“But Shinichi is perfect! And I don’t say that just because I’m in love with him!”

Silence. Not a witty retort, nor a joke at his expense or even an exasperated plea to just get over it and tell the guy. No, his latest rant was met with silence… and Aoko’s gaze fixated somewhere behind him.

Dread filled Kaito’s stomach. This couldn’t be good he decided; there were not a lot of reasons for Aoko to just drop the subject and move her attention elsewhere.

The clearing of a throat behind him was all the answer he needed.

“He is behind me, isn’t it?”

Aoko gave him a nod of affirmation, which only made Kaito feel worse about the situation. This was it, he ruined it, and he was about to lose Shinichi’s friendship just because he could not keep his feelings (and his mouth) in check…

He just didn’t want to turn around and make it real.

Steeling himself he finally turned to face Shinichi, whose face was completely serious and as closed and unreadable as he had ever seen it; whatever he was thinking, Kaito could not know.

“Is it true?”

Nothing more, nothing less, his face still closed and his tone completely flat, as if waiting for him to say that it was a joke and that he did not have that kind of feelings for him.

Kaito was about to try and tell a lie or maybe an excuse for what Shinichi heard when a call for all participants to gather was heard on the speakers. Shinichi huffed in annoyance, giving Kaito a last glance. Just before turning around and leave to meet with the other skaters, he said in a completely serious tone “We will talk about this later”.

The moment Shinichi turned around to go back to his competition, Kaito made his mind. He simply could not face his friend/crush at the moment for fear of doing something else he could regret later. He needed to get himself together and plan for something, anything that could help him keep Shinichi’s friendship if nothing else.

So he fled; he left the Gymnasium in a hurry, completely missing the award ceremony and the sad look that crossed Shinichi’s features when he did not see him in the crowd.

 

* * *

 

 

For a moment, the idea that what he overheard was really a joke crossed Shinichi’s mind; however the startled look on Kaito’s face, the panic and desperation in his eyes and the tension in his body language in general made him pause.

He thought of the conversation that he had with Ran not too long ago, and how she was convinced that his feelings were not unrequited, that in fact they were very well received and reciprocated.

Maybe Ran was right after all.

He decided to look for Kaito, and seeing that he apparently was no longer in the gymnasium, he headed towards the Kuroba Home. Even if he was trying to avoid him, he had to go back to his house sooner or later.

He just hoped it was sooner rather than later.

Just when he was arriving to the street leading the Kuroba Home, he saw and heard something that in any other circumstance would have made him laugh.

Nakamori Aoko was pounding the door, shouting incredibly loud to Kaito for him to “open the door this instant!” and Kaito hidden behind said door shouting equally loud that he would not and that she should “just go away already”

Their shouting match continued for some time, until Aoko saw Shinichi heading their way. The smile she sent him was knowing and predatory, and it seemed to only fuel her attempts to outshout Kaito and convince him to open the “damn door”.

She beckoned Shinichi to come closer while she kept shouting, and after a few seconds of hesitation, he did. The door finally opened when Aoko shouted a rather creative threat that somehow involved lots of fish, a lack of chocolate and Akako.

The moment the door opened, Aoko thrusted Shinichi into Kaito’s arms before closing the door herself. She left the house behind with a satisfied smile and the knowledge that whatever was to happen between those two, it would be solved by that night.

Inside the foyer of the house, two awkward teens were still trying to come to terms with what just happened. It was Shinichi who first left their reluctant embrace, righting himself up and seeking Kaito’s eyes. Fearing that the other would flee any moment, he also took his wrist in a somewhat loose hold.

Shinichi repeated the same question he made still at the tournament, and at seeing Kaito’s reluctance not only in answering him but also in even meeting his eyes, he decided to take matters in his own hands.

In other words, he decided that he was about to pull a reckless stunt.

It was an all or nothing situation, so he closed the distance between them and kissed Kaito firmly on the lips. He pulled away, his lips still hovering near Kaito’s, so close that Kaito could actually feel Shinichi’s breath on him.

Shinichi’s eyes were still closed, so he missed the startled look on Kaito’s face, or the widening of his eyes when he whispered “Please, tell me that what I heard is real, that you feel for me the same way as I do for you and that I did not just ruined our friendship because of a misunderstanding.”

Kaito didn’t answered with words, but with actions, closing the distance between them again and kissing Shinichi until they were both dizzy from lack of air.

And then a little more afterwards.

* * *

 

That night, Ran received two different texts, one from Shinichi and one from Aoko. Both of them making her smile widely at knowing exactly what they meant.

_“You were right, thanks!”_

_“Mission accomplished”_

She put away her phone and continued with her night time routine. Humming softly to herself and barely waiting for the moment she could harass/ask Shinichi for the details about his new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a birthday present for a dear friend. (who by the way read it before everybody else on the date of their actual birthday)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the reading as well!


End file.
